This kind of vehicle controller has been proposed by an applicant of the present invention in Patent Document 1. In a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, when performing an engine-used slip mode (hereinafter called a WSC drive mode) in which a vehicle travels using both driving forces of an engine and a motor while slipping a clutch between the motor and a driving wheel, if a vehicle stop state is judged during the above drive mode, Patent Document 1 carries out a vehicle-stop-time transmission torque capacity correction process that sets a command hydraulic pressure of the clutch so that a transmission torque capacity of the clutch becomes almost zero, i.e. a size of the transmission torque capacity of the clutch gets closer and closer to zero, while performing a learning-control of the command hydraulic pressure of the clutch.
The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is concerned with so-called stand-by pressure learning control that performs the learning control of the command hydraulic pressure so that the size of the transmission torque capacity of the starter clutch gets closer and closer to zero (the size of the transmission torque capacity of the starter clutch becomes a value equivalent to a size at a timing when the transmission torque capacity starts to be generated), and if a condition of the learning control is satisfied, the command hydraulic pressure of the clutch is decreased stepwise each time the learning control condition is satisfied. In this learning control, it is conceivable that, in order to surely perform the learning control, the hydraulic pressure will be previously sufficiently increased before being decreased stepwise. With this, the transmission torque capacity of the starter clutch surely becomes greater than zero, and by decreasing the hydraulic pressure stepwise from this increased hydraulic pressure, it is possible to learn such command value as the transmission torque capacity of the starter clutch gets closer and closer to zero. However, when the hydraulic pressure is increased for executing the learning control in this manner, energy consumption rises each time the learning control is performed, and this is a problem in terms of energy efficiency.